


Proposal

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason jokingly tells Dick that the only way he’ll marry him is if he proposes to him in a flamboyant way. Dick takes it seriously and does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

They had been basking in an afterglow in their bed when Dick rolled onto his side to face Jason. He asked, “Jason, what do you think about us getting married?”

Jason smirked lazily, turning his head towards him. “Only if you ask me in a ridiculously big way in public. Cause I could never say no to that.” He was joking, but Dick was taking it seriously. He was already forming a plan. 

~

One week later, Jason and Dick were out at the football game at Gotham Stadium. Bruce had bought season tickets for the family at the 50 yard line, the best seats in the house. Every Bat was there. Even grumpy Damian. 

At halftime there was a fancy little parade that happened at every game. The musicians would march and make the shape of the Gotham team’s logo, and they did. But they didn’t stop there. A rolled up banner magically appeared out of nowhere- honestly, where the hell had they stashed it?- and they stretchered the huge thing across the field and oh God. 

It said, Jason Todd, will you marry me?

Jason just sat there gaping and then a plane whooshed above them, and thousands of rose petals were dumped out of it, the petals slowly floating onto the field and stands, coating everyone and everything. Then on the huge ass TVs hanging up above, Jason’s dazed face appeared. Everyone was going to see it. Oh Jesus, oh sweet baby Jesus, oh shit. Dick was grinning like a maniac as the crowd fell silent, intently watching the screens to see him kneel onto one knee and open up a box to reveal a shiny silver band.

“Jason Todd, I love you. I have never felt this was about anyone but you. You are so strong and kind, and I can’t imagine going a day without you. So will you do the honor of marrying me?” He was kneeling there with hopeful blue eyes and his cheeks tinged pink from the cold, hair mussed from the wind, and he never looked more perfect to Jason. On the other hand, he was just sitting there, mouth open like a gaping fish and he couldn’t find his voice. Shit, he couldn’t find his voice. He wanted to say yes, but it was like his voice box had disappeared. So he did the next best yes, he lunged for Dick and smashed his mouth to his until he felt his voice come back. As the crowd roared and cheered and things that sounded like fireworks exploded, Jason leaned back and said, “Yes you fucking idiot. Yes.” 

The antihero was charmed by all the effort put into it, but he was also terrified. He was going to get married. He was engaged. He would no longer refer to Dick as boyfriend, but as fiancee, then husband. Those were things he thought would never happened before Dick. He was sure that everything would be okay despite any future problems. Things were always okay with Dick. He was safe, trustworthy, and strong. 

Dick grinned and took Jason’s hand, sliding on the ring then crushed their lips together again, kissing until people started yelling, “Get a room!” 

So they did.


End file.
